Tuberculosis (TB) remains the leading cause of mortality due to a single infectious agent, Mycobacterium tuberculosis. This pathogen has latently infected a third of the world population. Currently, TB chemotherapy is made up of a cocktail of first- and second-line drugs. The actual TB therapy takes from six to nine months, bringing to significant toxicity and drug resistance. Drug-resistant M. tuberculosis strains have frequently been encountered from the time anti-TB drugs were introduced. Indeed, mycobacteria are naturally resistant to most of the commonly used antibiotics due to the unusual cell wall. Moreover, genetic changes are considered for acquired drug resistance. M. tuberculosis strains that are resistant to an increasing number of second-line drugs used to treat multidrug-resistant tuberculosis (MDR-TB) are becoming a threat to public health worldwide (1). Consequently, there is an urgent need for new drugs to treat tuberculosis. In particular, we require new drugs having novel mechanisms of action that are active against drug-resistant strains. Accordingly, there is also a pressing need to identify new drug targets (2).